You're Sick
by xXForgottenSongXx
Summary: :Zero and OC:  "Yanagi, you're sick." said Zero. "Wouldn't I know if I was sick, Zero?" Yanagi sneered back.


A:N- Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or any of its affiliated characters.

* * *

A faint knock sounded at my door, alerting me of a visitor standing out in the hallway, waiting to gain access to my room. An exhausted and irritated sigh fell through my lips as I pushed myself away from my position at my desk and made my way over to the large oak door. Another knock, louder in volume, rang against my door for the second time. I grit my teeth in slight anger as I stepped in front of my door, grasping the cold metal doorknob in my hand, turning it and pulling back the door. The figure that stood in my doorway was that of Zero Kiryuu.

Zero was my friend, a colleague too, as we were both guardians of our boarding school, Cross Academy. A subtle smile spread across my face as I took in my friend, standing at my door. I was although slightly confused as to why he had stopped by. Today was Saturday; the classes for both Day and Night class had been canceled, so out services were not needed. No one was outside who was in need of protecting. I voiced my confusion.

"Zero-kun, what are you doing at my dorm at such an hour?"

Zero's eyes narrowed at bit, his eyes tracing over my face, searching for something I was not aware of. He zeroed in on the cheeks of my face, and brought a hand out to touch them. He rested his hand against my face and his eyes narrowed even further.

"Yanagi, you're sick." He said with finality in his voice.

I looked at him puzzled. "Wouldn't I know if I was sick, _Zero_?" I sneered as I took his hand from my face. I didn't like how he touched me, thinking he could put his hand on me whenever he wanted.

"Yanagi, I am a vampire. I can detect any slight change in body temperature. You have a fever." Again it wasn't a question, but a firm statement of fact.

I had to admit, I was feeling a bit flushed as I worked on my current art piece. I just chalked it up to being stressed and working hard. I never thought I could've been sick. Now that I think about it, it's not a very far off assumption. Still, I wouldn't give him the satisfaction of being right.

I must've been thinking in my head for too long because when I refocused my attention in front of me Kiryuu was no longer there. I cautiously stepped out into the hall, peeking my head left and right, curious as to where the vampire hunter could've went. I heard a soft snicker from behind me. I spun around to see Zero holding my sketchbook in his hand as he watched me.

"Jeeze Yanagi, you should really pay a bit more attention. Who knows what could've happened?" He mocked with a slight smile playing on the corners of his mouth.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Zero, stop being such a smartass, okay?"' I snapped irritably.

He let out an amused chuckle. "You're so cute when you're angry." He replied ignoring my previous reply.

I blushed at his words but the shy feelings soon vanished as my gaze drifted to lie on what he held in his hands. My sketchbook. That was a book of personal drawings, visible to no one's eyes but my own.

I put out a hand in front of me, gesturing at the item in his hands. "Zero, give me the sketchbook. Now." I said steadily, an icy edge to my voice, all traces of amusement gone.

His eyes widened, but only slightly, at my request. "Oh? You mean this?" He questioned, waving the book in front of my face. An innocent look spreading on his features.

I had no time to play around, I had to get this project done and packaged before dawn. If Zero-kun insisted on being such a pain in my ass, it would never be finished in time. I wasted no time as I hurriedly ran over to him, snatched the sketchbook from his grasp, flung it into the drawer, and locked it; in all one fluid movement.

Zero shrugged with a look of indifference as he looked around my room. "So Yanagi, where is your bathroom?" He asked casually as if nothing had just happened.

With an annoyed expression a merely pointed in the direction of my bathroom as I watched him disappear though it's doorway. He returned moments later with some sort of object in his hands. I tilted my head to the side, communicating a message of silent confusion. He shook his head as he approached me, getting closer and closer with each step he took.

When he was finally not more than three feet in front of me he held up his hand holding the object- a light blue thermometer. I rolled my eyes at his action, "Zero-kun, I am not sick. I am perfectly healthy."

My body then decided to work against me as I let out a sneeze, quick to cover it with my elbow. I sheepishly looked up to Zero staring at me with a smile on his face, "Who's not sick?"

I grumbled my annoyance as I reached out for the thermometer. "Shut up."

I walked over to my bed and sat down, placing the thermometer in my mouth, waiting for the reading. As I waited I felt the bed dip beside me, Zero taking a seat next to me. We sat in comfortable silence as we waited for the device to beep, giving us an answer to the status of my health.

A faint beep sounded out into the room after a minute of waiting, the screen flashing a deep red. Without even reading the number I knew that Zero was right. I was sick. I looked over to Zero, expecting to see a bright, know-it-all smile to be spread across his face, a look of satisfaction of his victory toying on his features. However, what I actually saw confused me. He had a look of sadness on his face; a defeated expression took over his features.

"Come on Yanagi, let's get you into bed. You need to get well again." He said solemnly, moving toward my closet. He pulled back the doors and quickly scanned the articles of clothing that lay on the hangers. He pulled out a long T-shirt and a pair of short shorts and threw them to me.

"Go get dressed. I'll be right back with some medicine to bring down your fever." He walked out the door, the sound of his footsteps fading down the hallway.

Shocked and confused I shook my head and walked into my bathroom, quickly changing into the clothes Zero had thrown to me. I stood in front of my sink and looked at myself in the mirror, noticing that my face had visibly paled, except for the skin on my cheeks that were dusted a dull red. I looked tired and ill. I turned on the faucet and splashed cold water onto my face, hoping to soothe my burning cheeks. I grabbed towel from the rack behind me and dried off my face, placing the towel back when I was finished.

I headed back out into my bedroom, and saw that my bed had been turned down, my sheets pulled back, waiting for me to indulge in its comfort. A glass of ice water as well as a plastic cup with two orange pills had been set on my night stand. I smiled at the actions that obviously belonged to Zero. I quickly scanned the room to see him leaning against the wall by the door; a faint sadness still clung to his eyes.

"Thanks Zero." I said softly, not wanting to break the soft silence in the room.

He raised his head from his position of staring at his feet, his pale grey, almost white hair jostled, resting to frame his face. "No problem, Yanagi."

He said it with a soft smile, and looked back down to his feet as soon as the words had left his mouth. I quickly, yet quietly, made my way over to where he was standing. I was about two feet in front of him when he finally glanced up to look into my eyes with a shocked albeit confused. I just smiled shyly at him and wrapped my arms around him in a tight embrace. He stood there stiffly for a moment before slowly placing his arms around the middle of my back. He whispered an inaudible phrase as he rested his chin on top of my head, nestling his face in my dark locks. I let it go, not wanting to break the peace in this mute moment.

However, Zero had other plans. He hesitantly pulled away from the warm hug and looked into my eyes with a content smile gracing his face.

Without a moment's notice he swept me up into his arms, walked over the other side of the room and gently placed me onto my bed. I softly giggled and crawled under the covers, pulling them up to my chin like a small child.

Zero sat at the end of my bed, starring at me, trying to pull a serious look to his face. "Yan' it's time you get some rest. If you don't your sickness will get even worse."

I looked away, trying to sort out my thoughts racing through my mind. Zero could be so sweet at times, yet so moody and distant at others. He confused me, yet entranced me with his gorgeous lilac eyes. I felt a fleeting moment of affection when he held me in his arms, a warm feeling filled my heart for a moment, and I felt completely at peace. On the other hand, he was my best friend. My comrade. The one I told everything to, the one I went to with my problems. However, I couldn't fight this nagging presence in the back of my mind, tugging on my heart. _Maybe he's more than a friend to you._ Those were the words that I dreaded thinking. That one phrase could cause events to happen that could ruin my friendship with Zero.

I shook my head defiantly, "I have to get my art project done. It's due tomorrow, and-"

Zero cut me off with a shake of his head, his grey hair swaying with the movement. "I already talked to your professor. He has given you an extension due to illness. You're art piece will be there in the morning."

Knowing and contemplating on these things for days still didn't stop the question I craved the answer for, "Yes, but will you be?"

The shock in Zero's eyes was more than noticeable. His eyes widened slightly and his brow raised a fraction of an inch. It may not seem like much to anyone else, but if you knew Zero like I had you knew to look for the minuscule differences.

His confusion was for a different reason than I suspected however, "Why wouldn't I be here in the morning? My best friend is sick, and I am here to make sure she recovers fully. I'm not leaving for anything. Promise." He said this with such concern in his voice I felt my eyes start to tear up, and he took my hand.

"Yan' please don't cry. I'm here. I'm not leaving. Now and try to get some rest. Everything will be fine. I promise." He said with a smile that reached his eyes, filling his face with a look of contentment.

I nodded and lay down; pulling up the covers, trying my best to gather as much heat as I could possibly could around me. I sunk further into my mattress, still not comfortable with the slight chill that persisted on covering my skin. I did my best to block it out and focus on the breathing of Zero, who was still sitting silently at the edge of my bed, watching me. I was hyperaware of his movements, and could tell if he moved an inch within the time I was awake.

However, I fell into a deep sleep within a five minute span of listening to Zero's breathing pattern, drawing comfort in the fact he was here, making sure I was okay. The last thing I vaguely aware of before I submitted myself to sleep was a pair of warm, muscular arms wrapping themselves around me.

OoOoO

I woke up to a ray of bright light shinning over my face, a blinding force seeping through the protecting of my eyelids. I groggily opened my eyes, and then later regretted that decision as the bright sunlight pierced my eyes, causing me to groan out in discomfort. I tiredly turned around, rolling on to my other side, hoping to find a refuge in the darkness the other side of my room brought me.

As I tried to switch positions, I felt a large wall-like resistance push back at me. Confused and still deeply tired I pushed at what was blocking my way, determined to fall back asleep. I wasn't quiet awake yet as I heard three sharp knocks at my door. I groaned in agitation and started to pull back the comforter from my body, unhappy in emerging from its soothing warmth, when a cool hand latched onto my wrist, halting my movement. Dazed and confused I followed the pale skin path from the hand, to the arm, shoulder and finally the beautiful pale face. Zero Kiryuu.

Fully awake now, I smiled at his presence. He had stayed the night with me, like he had promised. I opened my mouth to thank him for his sweet kindness when the knocks sounded again against my door.

I looked over the far side of the room, scrunching up my brow in curiousness. Who could be here at such an hour this morning? I pressed my weight forward, trying to get up once more, only to be held back again by Zero.

"I've got the door. You lay back down and rest. You're still sick, remember?" He said, his voice still raspy from previously being woken up, not eve moments ago. I only softly nodded and laid back down, facing the door this time, as he made his way over to that side of the room.

By the time he had reached the door, the knocking had repeated once again. Whoever had come to my dorm this early in the morning was either in a hurry, or they were missing something important because they couldn't wait, like a decent person, to be welcomed. It was like they demanded attention.

Zero pulled open the door with a slight look of irritation on his face, his jaw slightly clenched; a sign he was upset.

As soon as the door was fully opened the woman at the door threw her arms around him in a joyous, elated, embrace.

"Oh Zero-kun! How much I've missed you!" A nasally, over-perky voice exclaimed.

Zero grunted at the discomfort of the sudden attack, arms stiff at his sides, not returning the hug.

When the woman pulled back I could see that is was, as I had suspected, Yuuki Cross, chairman's daughter and Zero-kun's girlfriend. This perplexed me. If she was his girlfriend, why did he not hug her back? Wasn't he supposed to show affection for her?

"Morning Yuuki." He said curtly, as if he was talking to a professor, not the object of his affection.

Yuuki tilted her head in confusion, the way a curious puppy would at its owner. "Is something wrong baby?"

He shook his head at her pouting face. "Nothing's wrong. Just helping a friend recover is all."

Yuuki's face suddenly changed from cute confusion to atrocious anger. "So _this_ is the reason why you couldn't go out with me last night? Because you're helping _Yanagi_? That social misfit deserves to be alone." She sneered, throwing daggers at me over Zero's shoulder.

Zero, sensing something was about to happen, led Yuuki into the hallway, out of my line of vision.

"Yuuki, stop being so insensitive. Yan' is really sick. She needed me, I was happy to help." Zero, replied coolly, trying to diffuse the situation, that had not yet begun.

Even though Zero took Yuuki out of my line of sight, didn't mean I still couldn't hear them talking. They were being fairly loud, especially Yuuki-chan.

"_Yan'_? You even have a pet name for her! How _cute_." She scoffed. "Who's your girlfriend, Zero? Me and or _Yan'_? Cause it certainly doesn't seem like it's me right now!" She shrieked, increasing in volume.

"Yuuki, calm down. I will talk to you about this, but only if you lower you voice level. Yan' is still sick and the last thing she needs is a noise-induced headache on top of all of her other symptoms. Okay?"

It was silent for a moment, but then the conversation continued.

"Yuuki, you were my girlfriend. A fantastic one until you broke my heart, and cheated on me with that scum _Kuran_. I refuse to take you back, so don't even try, okay? I have fallen for someone else. I love her; a thousand fold more than I did you." He spoke calmly, not letting his voice reach to abnormal levels, once usually reaches in such anger.

"It's _her_ isn't it? Miss. _Yanagi_! You love her, don't you?" Yuuki screeched incredulously.

I felt my heart skip a beat and my breath quicken. What would his response be? Yes? No? Maybe? As I strained my hearing, trying to gain any assessment on his answer, I was disappointed.

He said nothing of her accusation, his voice still steady and calm as it had been before. "Yuuki, I think it's time you left."

With those words he walked back through the doorway, once again standing within the privacy of my room. He made sure the door was shut and locked, then turned around and slid against the oak as he reached a sitting position on the floor, head on top of his knees.

I sat up and faced Zero, crossing my legs in front of me. I starred at the man across the room, willing him to look up, to tell me what was upsetting him; although, I had an idea. Yuuki Cross wasn't the nicest or most faithful girl at Cross Academy and with no doubt of my mind had she hurt Zero more than once within their relationship. However, Zero wasn't the one to show pain or discomfort so openly, so freely. He never allowed himself to be so vulnerable.

I made a move to step out of bed. As soon as I set foot on the cold, hardwood floor Zero's head snapped up to stare at me, his eyes vacant. I sucked in a shocked breath at the stress and hurt they held, a look I never wished on anyone, especially Zero. I placed another foot on the floor, testing how far I could proceed until he set out to halt my movements. I gingerly stood up, exhausted from the sudden onslaught of my current sickness. I felt myself wobble, my equilibrium not quite returned. I couldn't steady myself on my feet fast enough for I felt myself teeter to one side, falling toward the cold unforgiving floor. Before I could even have a thought of my body actually touching the floors I felt a familiar pair of strong warm arms wrap around me once again.

I opened my eyes, those of which I had not realized I'd closed, to look up into the gorgeous soft purple eyes of Zero. He forced a slight smile, for my benefit, and lifted me back onto the bed, sitting on the edge. He took his place kneeling in front of me, hands on either side of my lap, looking up into my chocolate brown eyes. Feeling bold I reached out a shy hand to touch his face, softly caressing his cheek.

He closed his eyes and lent into my touch, sighing in comfort. I felt and heard his breathing shallow, turning into a more calm-like state. I smiled with a look of satisfaction when he opened his eyes once again. He looked happier now, more whole, not as broken. He gazed into my eyes, searching for something, bringing his own hand to touch my face. He brushed his fingertips over my cheeks, across my eyelids, and paused at my lips. I gazed down at him curiously.

Would he? Could he? This couldn't be happening.

He sat up on his knees, his now deep purple eyes only inches away from mine, so close I could feel his cool breath fan over my face, causing my heart to skip every other beat. I let my own hand drop from his face to brace myself on my bed, fearing if he got any closer I might sprint out of the room from frenzied excited nervousness. I took a shaky breath as he got closer, close enough his nose grazed against mine. He tilted his head to the side, almost a fraction of an inch, only noticeable if you were as close in proximity as I was. He came closer and closer still until his lips were softly pressed against mine. Throughout this whole time, we had not broken eye contact once, lost in each other's eyes. Now I felt my eyelids flutter closed, succumbing to the pleasure of kissing this gorgeous man in front of me.

I felt his lips hesitantly move against mine, trying to entrance me to participate in the kiss fully. I happily obliged. I felt his hands go to the sides of my waist, holding me delicately, as if making sure I was real, that I wasn't going to leave him mid-kiss. I smiled into the kiss as I hesitantly brought my hands up to wrap around his neck, deepening the kiss further, loving the way his mouth felt against mine.

Alas, we pulled away for a lack of oxygen, bright albeit goofy smiles lit our faces as we let our foreheads rest against each other, still determined to be connected in any way we could.

Zero opened his mouth to speak, disrupting the silence of the room with his smooth voice, "Yanagi, I know you heard the exchange between Yuuki-chan and I. It was impossible not to at the volume that she was speaking."

He paused to look in my eyes and smile once more before continuing, "I want to tell you that what she said was correct. It is you that I have fallen for."

He paused yet again, but this time to place another sweet kiss upon my lips. When he pulled away he continued to speak, this time with the utmost adoration in his voice, "Yan' I love you. I love the way you are so clumsy half the time. I love the way you pout when you're upset, or scrunch your nose when you're confused. I love the way you are so animated when you talk about the things and people you love. I love your capacity to care for everything and everyone. I love your voice, your eyes, your hair, your creativity. Yanagi, I love you."

With each word he spoke my heart swelled, my breath stopped and my heart skipped a beat. Those were the sweetest words anyone had ever spoken to me in my life and I love him for it. He clearly was my prince charming.

I felt a single tear slip out of my eye and roll down my cheek, only to be kissed away by Zero in a sweet show of affection.

"Please, Yanagi. I love you with all my heart. I have for a year now. Can you tell me you love me too?" He asked earnestly, aching for me to affirm his answer that he held deep in his heart.

I took a deep breath and looked into Zero's beautiful purple eyes, and smiled through the tears that continued to fall at a steady rate.

"Yes, Zero. Yes I love you. I love you with every fiber of my being." I spoke from my soul, spilling my heart out to him with those few simple words.

His face lit up with joy, a happiness I have rarely seen spread across his features, making him appear several years younger. He hastily placed his lips against mine once more, as if sealing our love with a neat kiss.

Vampire hunter, Cross Academy student, my best friend, now my boyfriend was sitting here, wrapped in my embrace. The world froze, the clock stopped ticking; leaving me to bask in this moment with my one true love- Zero Kiryuu.

* * *

A:N- Please drop a review on your way out, Arigato! :)


End file.
